powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie
Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie is a fanfiction movie created by Runwaygirl20. Plot Three months after the Geo Force Rangers defeated King Mondo and the Machine Empire depicted at the end of Power Rangers Geo force, on the distant planet Liaria, a wizard named Lerigot is fleeing for his life from unseen enemy forces. In desperation, he uses a magical key in his possession to teleport away from them. In the city of Riverside, Power Rangers Susie Gold, Trey Wilkes, and Jasmine Harris are training for an upcoming martial arts charity tournament, but Jasmine's lack of focus while training causes her to fail a jumping kick and fall to the ground and hitting her head, knocking her unconscious. Elsewhere in the city, their fellow Rangers Claire Mitchell and Hunter Dean, now boyfriend and girlfriend are volunteering with kids to help out at the Riverside Garden. Back on Liaria, the alien pirate Hexica admonishes her soldiers for failing to capture Lerigot and orders her subordinates Rygog and Elgar to find him immediately. They trace the wizard's path to Earth, and Divatox deduces that he is seeking refuge with Telexa. Their Subcraft immediately lifts off from Liaria and flies towards Earth. At the hospital, the rangers were told by Jasmine's father that she had suffered an cuncussion and will not compete in the Martial Arts Competition, but she'll be okay. Then the rangers went inside her room to see her. Jasmine is upset by not going to compete in the competition, though Susie tells her not to worry about who will replace her and to get some rest. Their communicators suddenly go off as Telexa summons them to the Power Chamber, leaving Jasmine alone in her room, still upset about not competing. Inside the Power Chamber, Telexa and Gamma 5 explain that Lerigot is being pursued by Hexica as part of her plan to awaken and marry the fire demon Maligore, who sleeps on the island of Muranthias. In his panic, Lerigot has landed in the African wilderness and is now at risk of dying from heatstroke. Susie, Claire, and Hunter agree to locate the wizard and bring him to safety. During the search, Hunter ask Susie if she resented him for replacing her former teammate, Drew Hale when they first became Geo Force rangers. Susie tells him that she doesn't and she had started to let go of him and move on with her life. As they arrive on Earth, Hexica has Elgar capture two humans "of purity and strength" to be used as sacrifices for Maligore. Elgar brings her Brittany and Brianna, identical twin security guards working under Lt. Powell who had gotten lost on their way to the International Dance-a-Thon when they were captured. Disgusted at his poor choice of sacrifices, Hexica orders Elgar to try again and throws the pair in the Subcraft's hold. After a long and dangerous search through Africa, Susie, Hunter, and Claire find a passed-out Lerigot and revive him with supplies from their Power Boxes, then take him to the Power Chamber to recover. They are soon contacted by Hexica, who demands that Lerigot be surrendered to her immediately. To emphasize, she reveals that she has captured Lerigot's wife and child, Yara and Bethel, as well as former Power Rangers Nicole Holden and Carmen Rodriguez (both captured while they were scuba-diving), and that she will kill them all if the wizard does not surrender. This horrifies Susie that her former teammates and close friends are being used as puppets for Hexica's games and horrible memories of being used for evil by old enemy Vita flood Susie's mind. On the beach, the Rangers are unable to stop Lerigot as he willingly surrenders to Hexica, and her forces throw back what appear to be Nicole and Carmen into the water as they take him away. The Rangers quickly discover them to be nothing but their empty scuba-suits. This angers Susie and wants to destroy Hexica in revenge. Back in the Subcraft, Nicole and Carmen are put in the hold next to Brittany and Brianna as they await their fate as Maligore's sacrifices. Telexa explains that Lerigot's magical key is required to ensure safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle, which prevents all ships from reaching Muranthias. A vessel known as the Ghost Galleon can pass through the Triangle, but the Rangers' Geo Force powers will not suffice for this journey. Instead, Telexa creates a new form of power to protect them -- the Turbo Keys and Turbozords. Now the Turbo Rangers, Susie, Trey, Claire, and Hunter quickly adjust to their new Turbozords, the Red Lightning, Wind Chaser, Dune Star, and Desert Thunder, though Jasmine's Mountain Blaster must stay behind due to her head injury until she is recovered. The Rangers arrive at the rendezvous point where the Ghost Galleon awaits its passengers. Before the Rangers board, the Mountain Blaster arrives with its driver... Jasmine. She explains that despite her head injury, she was determined to help her friend. Jasmine has been informed of the situation by Telexa. Now five-strong again, the Rangers load the Turbozords onto the Galleon and begin their journey, Though the Rangers' Turbo Keys renders the Galleon invisible to Hexica's Subcraft, Hexica spots them through the periscope and deploys Putra Pods to climb aboard the Galleon and destroy them, though they are fought off. Down in the holds, Nicole and Carmen attempt to escape by pulling apart a bulkhead, a dangerous plan that very nearly drowns them. While Carmen escapes with Chandler twins, Nicole snags her shirt and is unable to follow before Hexica seals the bulkhead with the emergency hatch and leaves her trapped. She is displeased that Maligore is going to have to deal with one sacrifice. After forcing Lerigot to have her Subcraft pass through the Nemesis Triangle, Hexica is shocked to see the Rangers still tailing her. The Subcraft fires torpedoes at the Galleon to destroy it, but the Rangers escape to their Turbozords and drive on the ocean surface to reach Muranthias. Carmen is also found by the Malichians, though Brittany and Brianna are left to fend for themselves. Upon making landfall, Hexica convinces the native Malichians (who have Carmen in their possession) to lead her to Maligore's temple where they worship him. Morphing with their Turbo Keys for the first time, the Turbo Rangers give chase to the temple, where Hexica is preparing to throw Nicole and Carmen to the Pit of Eternal Flame and awaken Maligore with a pre-nuptial snack. She sends her Piranhatrons to delay the Rangers as the sacrifices are made and Nicole and Carmen are reincarnated as Maligore's evil minions. The Rangers are barely able to keep their own friends from killing them, especially Susie went through evil influence at 13 and tries to save them but Lerigot and Yara use their combined power to restore the pair to normal, allowing the Rangers to draw their Turbo Weapons and focus on the Pirahnatrons. Susie asks both Nicole and Carmen if they are okay and explained to them that they were rencarnated into evil. This makes the girls have a better understand of what Susie went though with being under Vita's influence years earlier. Then Nicole tells Susie to help her teammates stop Maligore while they take Lerigot and his family to safety. Susie hugs her old friends and rejoins her team in action. Hexica throws Elgar to the Pit as a new sacrifice, awakening Maligore as he begins throwing the Rangers around effortlessly. When Maligore grows in size, the Rangers summon their Turbozords to unite into the Turbo Megazord. After a fierce fight, Maligore is destroyed by the Turbo Megazord, and Hexica flees for her life while swearing revenge on the Power Rangers as the volcano erupts. After recovering Brittany and Brianna, the Rangers return to Riverside in time for the martial arts tournament with Nicole filling in for Jasmine. Susie ultimately wins the tournament, winning a sizable charity donation to the Little Angel's Haven as well. The Rangers later return to the Power Chamber to see Lerigot and his family off as they go home to Liaria. Trivia *Unlike the first movie, this movie takes place within the continuity of the television series. The first episode of Turbo takes place after the movie. Because of this, the design for the movie was closer to the television show. The Ranger suits were spandex rather than the armor-like suits of the first movie, and the Megazord was filmed with the series' suitmation style rather than computer animation. Also, certain sets and costumes from the movie, such as the Power Chamber set and the Gamma costume, were also used in the television series, albeit with no mention of the extensive makeover they received in the interim. *This is the first appearance of Carmen Rodriguez since "A Different Shade of Yellow". *Susie (Shayna Rose), Jasmine (Marnette Patterson), Trey (Bradley McIntosh), and Carmen (Genevieve Cortese) are the only Rangers to appear in both this movie and the previous movie, although only Susie, Jasmine, and Trey are active Rangers in both. **This is first movie for Nicole (Mercedes McNab), Claire (Kim Allen), and Hunter (Michael Shulman). ***This is also the first movie without Drew (Eric Lively), though he is mentioned in the movie. *Hunter mentions to Claire that since Drew Hale's departure, he felt that Susie resented him, because Drew gave his Geo crystal to him in A Geo Beginning, Part 2. *This is the only movie to see both Susie Gold and Nicole Holden using swear words: Susie with "What the hell is that?" and Nicole with "Oh Shit!" *Susie's fight to save Nicole from mind-control was #5 on the list of Nicole and Susie's memorable moments. Category:Films Category:Runwaygirl20